Harry Hood
by Eddie-Blue
Summary: Parody of Disney's version, with some other elements thrown in too. Harry Potter, the brave wizard archer fights Sheriff Forrestor and Prince Mojo while winning the heart of the beautiful Hermione Granger. Harry x Hermione, Jake x Sabrina
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm Eddie-Blue, and I have decided to do a parody (or fanmake, as you Cartoon X-Over writers call them) of the movie Robin Hood... I'm using the movie for reference, so here we go! Enjoy!

**Prologue: The Legend of Harry Hood**

As our story begins, we see a green book that is titled 'Harry Hood'. As we go closer, the book opens up as we begin to read what's inside it.

'A long time ago in the world of Toon World, the people have themselves a kind and wise ruler named Quigley. But fate, as it seems, called the king away to another land to fight in a war.'

'While he was gone, his greedy and treacherous brother Prince Mojo has taken control of the throne.'

'The only one who could help the good people now is a boy named Harry Potter. He is well known as the one who rob the rich to give to the poor. He was loved by everyone, including the poor and unfortunate in Nuttin' Ham. While he and his Merry Men were pursued by Clayton Forrester, the Sherriff of Nuttin Ham, they managed to slipped away by hiding in the Great Forest'.

Soon someone is seen strumming a guitar. He was a bear with yellow shorts. He looks at us, the readers, as he begins to speak.

"You know, there's been a lot of stories concerning the character of Robin Hood, heck one's different than the other. But we here in this world, have our own version. This story shows what did happened in the Great Forest." The bear sighed as he sat down. "Oh, in case any of you folks out there want to know, I'm Banjo, one of those singers. My job is tell the story as it is..." He cringes as one of the strings hit a flat note. "Or the best I could. Because otherwise, who would?"

As the story goes into a forest, we see two figures walking down a road in it. One of them is a young boy with black hair, a black robe, glasses and a scar on his head. His name is Harry Potter.

With him is a sixteen-year-old Asian boy, with green hair, a red jacket, blue pants and white shoes. This is Jake Long.

As they walk through the floor, Banjo begins to sing what they do.

(Banjo)

_**Harry Potter and Jake Long**_

_**Walkin' through the forest  
**_

_**Laughin' back and forth  
**_

_**At what the other'ne has to say**_

They soon came across a log bridge that is over a river. Harry smiles as he gestures Jake to go first.

_**Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'  
**_

_**Havin' such a good time  
**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

As the two tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and have fun. As they continue to do so, neither of them sees someone watching them with his army of archers. He is a mad scientist in a green labcoat, brown and white hair, green glasses, and a little moustache. His name is Dr. Clayton Forrester, the Sheriff of Nuttin' Ham, the law authority who was trying to arrest Harry as long as he could remember.

_**Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water  
**_

_**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down  
**_

_**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse  
**_

_**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**_

Sure enough, Harry and Jake found out that Forrestor and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then they duck into the water as they find themselves running from the men shooting arrows.

_**Harry Potter and Jake Long  
**_

_**Runnin' through the forest  
**_

_**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees  
**_

_**An' tryin' to get away**_

Jake quickly turned into the American Dragon. He grabbed Harry and flew them into a tree nearby. As they watch, they smirked as the men looked confused, wondering where they went off to.

_**Contemplatin' nothin'  
**_

_**But escape an' fin'lly makin' it  
**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
**_

_**Golly, what a day  
**_

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
**_

_**Golly, what a day**_

The two friends sigh in relief as the archers run off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes have escaped trouble...for now.

And that is Chapter 1! What do you think of it? Anyway, here's who's playing who...

Robin Hood is played by Harry Potter

Little John is played by Jake Long (American Dragon)

Sheriff of Nottingham is played by Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Mystery Science Theater 3000)

And that's all I have so far... if anybody is willing to review, I would appreciate it! R & R!


	2. Robbing Mojo Jojo

Here's Chapter 2! Gee, thanks, Mr. Huffman. I think I'll use the suggestion. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Robbing Mojo**

Our heroes sighed as they recovered from the chase from earlier. They check themselves as Jake takes an arrow out of his shirt that barely missed him.

"You know something, Harr? You're takin' too many chances, dawg." said Jake with a sigh. Harry had been playing a game of 'try to catch me' with Forrestor and his goons ever since Mojo took control.

"Chances?" said Harry as he laughs a bit. "Jake-o, you must be joking? We need entertainment once in a while."

Jake smirked as he points to Harry's jeans stating, "What about that? That isn't Cupid's arrow, you know."

Harry looked and sure enough, there's an arrow stuck in his pants. Fortunately for him, it didn't connect all the way. He chuckles as he takes it out, "What do you know? This almost got me right there. I'll give Forrestor and his men some credit though. They're beginning to get better."

"Yeah, better enough that Forrestor may catch us and then hang us!" Jake then pretended to strangle himself to prove his point.

"Oh please. With you and your dragon powers, they couldn't even lift you up even if you're floating off the ground." Harry smirked as he suddenly throws the arrow at Jake yelling, "THINK FAST!"

Jake ducked to avoid the arrow as it hits above him. The dragon whined, "Hey watch it there, Harry. That's my best shirt!"

"Oh don't be so paranoid, Jake."

Jake paused to think as he scratches himself a bit. "You know, I've been thinking, Harry. Are we the heroes or the villains? I mean, we are robbing the rich to feed the poor."

Harry was taken aback a bit and acted like Jake just said a swear. "Rob? That's a bad word, we never rob!" Harry grinned as he laid back adding, "We just...borrow some money to give it to those who need it."

"'Borrow'?" Jake laughed in a 'yeah right' kinda voice. "Boy, are we in debt!"

Just then bugle sounds are heard, getting the wizard's attention who grinned. He got up and climbed further up the tree until he gets to the top. Jake joins him as they took a look at the source of the bugle noises.

Harry smirked as he rubbed his hands. "Sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, Jakey?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah… Sweet charity."

Indeed, coming down the road is the royal entourage. Along the road is a carriage belonging to the royal family. Of course, the royal family isn't popular right now. Perhaps due to the fact that the only one the people of Toon World didn't like is in the carriage making their lives misery.

Inside the carriage are two figures. One of them is a black furred monkey with a white and purple metal hat, a purple cape, and white boots. He also had a gold crown on top of his metal hat. His name is Prince Mojo Jojo, the one who is controlling Quigley's throne right now that is causing misery for the good people of Toon World.

With him is a brown python. His name is Kaa, Mojo's chief adviser who does his best to keep Mojo happy.

The two are on their way through the Great Forest right now, continuing their reign of what they do best: taxing the people seemingly to death.

"YES! YES! TAXES, TAXES, TAXES! MONEY MONEY MONEY!" laughed Mojo evilly as he moves his paw through the gold.

"S-s-s-sire, you have a s-s-s-s-skill for getting contributions-s-s-s-s from the poor." said Kaa with a smirk. When Kaa said 'contributions', he meant forced the poor to pay up or else.

"But of course! I reinvented the old saying. Rob the poor to feed the rich!" laughed Mojo. Taking his crown out and smirking at it, he said, "So where are we going next, Kaa?"

Kaa took a look at a map of Toon World and studied it. He said "Oh...the next place we're about to arrive at is-s-s-s Nuttin' Ham."

"Oh good! That is the richest plum of them all. Nuttin'… heh heh… Ham." said Mojo with a grin as he puts the crown back on his head. Needless to say though, the crown just ended up being crooked, much to his dismay. Mojo always had trouble putting it on right.

"You know, that's-s-s-s a good fit, s-s-s-sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, s-s-s-s-sincere, masterful, noble, chivalr..."

Mojo interrupted Kaa as he said, "Yeah yeah, don't overdo it." Mojo straightened his crown and smiled he looked into a mirror, "Much better. This crown gives me what I wanted and that is power. POWER!" As Mojo said this, he pushed the mirror down, nearly knocking down Kaa in the progress. He then chuckles as he said, "If you don't mind the cruel chuckle, power."

"King Quigley's crown fits-s-s-s on your head perfectly." added Kaa.

"Doesn't it?" Mojo smiled at first, then he realized what Kaa said as he glares angrily at him, "Did you say 'King Quigley'?" With a snarl, he grabs Kaa by his body as he yelled, "I told you never to bring him up!"

"S-s-s-sorry, s-s-s-sire, s-s-s-sorry!" said Kaa gulping. He knew how Mojo hated it when anyone, including him, mentions Quigley's name even once. "An accident, I assure you. You have to admit though, we managed to get him away from the throne by working together. If you recall, I'm the one who convinced him to leave..."

"I know, I know… you hypnotized him on a quest for the so-called Holy Grail!" said Mojo laughing cruelly. It amuses him how Quigley announced his leave and promised to return someday. A promise Mojo believes will not happened.

"Much to the queen's sorrow anyway."

Upon hearing that, Mojo begins to cry as he said, "Oh yes, Mother!" He then frowned as he groans, "Even before AND after I became a monkey, my mother always liked Quigley best." With a pout, he begins to suck a thumb while holding one of his ears.

Kaa groaned. He hated it when Mojo is like this. It is so immature. He decided to help as he said, "Oh, don't do that, s-s-s-sire. You know how loud of a thumb you have." Mojo ignored him as he kept on sucking his thumb. With a grin, Kaa stood up straight (awkward for a snake) as he said, "Maybe a little hypnotism can help you get rid of your psychosis-s-s s-s-o-o-o- e-e-asily."

He then begins to use his hypnotism act on the prince. For a while, it seems to work. That is until Mojo yelped and snapped out of it.

"CUT THAT OUT!" snapped Mojo in annoyance. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Well, I was only trying to help!" said Kaa in concern.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have you around. Look, I'm warning you." said Mojo as he turns his attention back to the crown. "One more hiss out of you, Kaa, and you will spending the rest of the day walking to Nuttin' Ham."

"Snakes don't walk, they slither." mumbled Kaa in annoyance as he goes to a basket and sits in it to pout. "So there."

Now while all this is going on, you think we've forgotten our heroes, eh? Wrong! With Harry and Jake, they are on their way to the road where the carriage is about to approach putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they are also expert master of disguises, allowing them to steal from the rich easily. This is important especially when it comes to evading Forrestor's pursuit.

Arriving at the road, they see the carriage about to approach. Jake frowns as he puts a handkerchief on his head.

"Ah man! This is just a circus. A peanut operation!" said Jake with a frown.

"Peanuts? You idiot…" said Harry as he motions to the carriage. "That is the royal coach belonging to Prince Mojo himself! We hit the jackpot this time!"

"Wait, the prince?" asked Jake in shock. He knew about Mojo and his evil. He also knew how ticked off the monkey can be if he's robbed and doesn't want to risk being seen by the monkey. "Sorry, pal. You know as I do about the law of robbing royalty. I'll catch you later."

Jake tries to leave but Harry got in his way laughing, "What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?"

Jake groans. He sees that look in his friend's eyes before. A look he is way too familiar with. He said, "Well, here we go again."

As the royal entourage was marching, Harry and Jake appeared in their gypsy disguises as the two began to 'welcome' them.

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! We are fortune tellers!" said Harry in a female sing-song voice.

"See your fortunes forecast and have your luck IMPROVED!" said Jake with a grin.

"Find out how to see your fortune via horoscope!" added Harry holding out a scroll.

Hearing this caught Mojo's attention as he peeked out and said, "Fortune tellers? How wonderful! Stop the cart."

As the cart stopped, Kaa looked out, and immediately looked at the gypsies suspiciously. "S-s-s-sire… they may be bandits."

"Oh bah! You expect me to believe there are FEMALE bandits!" said Mojo laughing it off. "Rubbish." He then smiled as he turned back to the fortune tellers saying, "My dear ladies, if you like, you can kiss the royal hands, either one. You have my permission."

Mojo showed his hands. The boys smirked as they see that he is wearing rings with jewels in them.

"Oh...how incredible." said Harry kissing Mojo's hand. The prince did not notice that Harry had removed his ring in the progress. "And generous too. You are a great one."

Harry's deed did not go unnoticed by Kaa who gasped in concern. He speaks into Mojo's right side hissing, "S-s-s-sire? You got to see what they just did to you!"

Of course, Kaa's tongue is tickling his ear making Mojo giggle as he scratched his ear saying, "Stop hissing in my ear. It tickles."

Jake took this time to kiss the royal hands...and get the royal jewels from the rings with his mouth. Kaa took one good look and is alarmed as Jake grins with the jewels still in his mouth. The snake freaked out and tried to speak through Mojo's other side, trying to warn him. However not only is he speaking too fast for the false king to hear, his tickling tongue is now getting on Mojo's nerves.

"Kaa!" snapped Mojo furious as he grabs Kaa and tied a knot on his neck. "That is your last word for now!" Seeing Kaa's basket, he stuffed the snake into it, closed it, and sat on it to keep him from escaping. Kaa is not happy as he ended up being nearly crushed to death. Mojo mumbled, "Stubborn suspicious snake."

Harry grins as he came into the carriage saying, "Now that we're alone, let us begin shall we?"

With a chuckle, he closed the drapes which caused the whole room to become dark. Harry then said, "Now then, I request for your eyes to be close and for you to concentrate. Close them tight shut now."

Mojo closed his eyes. He peeks a bit but Harry caught it as he scolds, "No peeking!"

Mojo frowns but closes his eyes once more as the disguised Harry continued, "Now then, oh, the mists of times, spirits, come forth! Yoo-hoo!"

Outside the carriage, Jake takes out a small glass orb that is filled with fireflies. The two are using them in their plot to fool the prince some more.

"Okay, I want you fireflies to glow to make this work, so glow on babies, glow on!" said Jake as he then holds the orb via sting on a stick. He then begins to carry the orb right into the dark carriage.

"Where are you?" Harry then mock gasped as he sees the orb floating in the air. "There it is, sire, look!"

Mojo opened his eyes and was amazed. Since the carriage is still dark, he thinks there are spirits lying about.

"I don't believe it. The spirits are here, floating!" said Mojo amazed. He reached his paw out in an attempt to touch the orb, only for Harry to slap it making it hurt a bit.

"Now, now. Don't touch it. You will disturb them." said Harry chuckling at what he just did.

"You dare slap the royal..."

Harry interrupted the angry Mojo before he could continue as he said, after setting it down, while 'looking' into the orb, "Quiet. You mustn't ruin the mood. Look into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly," Harry then gasps as he points to the orb saying, "Sire, look! A face has appeared..."

Mojo took a look into the orb. He managed to see one thing: his own reflection. Of course, Mojo thinks it is an image.

Harry continued working his 'magic' on Mojo saying, "A crown around his royal head..."

"Oo-da-lolly, a crown! I am so excited!" said Mojo eager to hear more.

"He has a handsome, regal, majestic...lovable..." As Harry said this, Jake was outside listening in. Hearing what Harry said made him frown a bit. "He also has a cuddly face."

Mojo blushed a bit as he said, "I don't like to brag, but I am handsome, regal, majestic, lovable. People think of me that way." Jake, on the other hand, cringes at the thought. Obviously, the monkey hasn't looked himself in a mirror lately.

As Mojo continues thinking about himself, Harry spots a bag of gold coins nearby and begins to reach over to it as Mojo continued, "That's me all right. Mojo Jojo! The famous monkey around."

Of course, Kaa, who was peeking out the whole time, saw what Harry's doing. Not wanting to let him get away with it so easily, he slaps Harry's hand making him yelp a bit.

Mojo, hearing Harry's yelp, frowns as the disguised wizard returned standing upwards. Mojo asked with a frown, "What is it now?"

"Uh, uh...I see it...your name..." said Harry trying to stall a bit while trying to get the bag of gold coins from Kaa.

"I know what my name is! Continue!" yelled Mojo angrily. If this fortune teller is trying to deceive him…

"Ah ha! Your name will go down, down, down in history in a big way," Harry said. He was playing a game of tug of war with Kaa who is trying to keep the bag from him. Finally Harry won and gave it to Jake waiting outside.

"AH HA! Just what I expected! I knew it would be me!" laughed Mojo happily. He is going to be famous after all, more famous than Quigley! "Kaa, can you hear that? Oh wait. He's in the basket." With an annoyed sigh, Mojo shakes the basket so an annoyed Kaa could get the message. "Don't forget it."

As Jake searches for something else to see, something underneath the carriage caught his eye.

"Well, well. Solid Gold hubcaps." said Jake with a grin seeing the hubcaps on the carriage. This has to be worth a fortune...enough for him to make a steal. Making sure that no one is watching, he removes each hubcap from the carriage and hid them on his person.

Just when Jake thought he couldn't steal more, his eyes widen in amazement as he sees a big chest held by four Dragonite guards nearby. With a chest that big, there has to be a lot of gold in it.

"Jackpot." said Jake greedily. He snuck under the chest, opened his chest, turned dragon for a moment, and breathed fire to make a hole in the chest's bottom. All the gold came out, beginning to pour into the dress.

One of the Dragonites looked suspicious as he thought he sensed something nearby. He looked around, then his eyes widened as he sees Jake walking away. Not knowing better, he presumed it was a girl...and a hot big one at that! He whistled a bit. Jake, trying to avoid getting disgusted, gave him a girl eye-look before making a run for it. He ran around the carriage hoping he is not found.

Of course, he didn't have time to look ahead as he suddenly crashes into Harry who just left the carriage with Mojo's clothes and gold. They fell down spilling all the gold they have got away with. In a panic, the two bandits begin gathering the gold back up.

A while later, an annoyed Mojo opened his drapes revealing that he is in his underwear. He had a big feeling that he got robbed.

Sure enough, his feeling was correct as he sees Harry and Jake running off with everything they just stole from him. Harry laughed as he pointed at the false king. Mojo, seeing his own robes on Harry, looked down and gasps in horror.

"AAAHHHH! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" yelled Mojo angrily. "Kaa? Where are you when I need you?"

Hearing this, Kaa got out of the basket he got stuffed into and crawled over to his boss. He stood up and noticed Mojo not wearing his robes.

"Yeah, uh...I got robbed." said Mojo embarrassed.

"Well, of course you've been robbed!" said Kaa angrily. He had warned him, but Mojo wouldn't listen!

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly!" laughed Harry as he and Jake made their escape with the loot they just stole.

"If you guys want your fortunes told, let us know, dawgs!" said Jake laughing as the Dragonite guard who thought 'she' was cute waved her goodbye.

"You idiots! After them!" warned Mojo angrily. The guards snapped to attention as everyone went after Harry and Jake. Unfortunately, none of them were aware about the hubcaps being robbed which resulted in the wheels falling right off. The carriage, now crooked, hit a bump knocking Mojo and Kaa right out of it and into the mud. Mojo groaned and yelped as his own men run him over.

"No, no, no, NO!" screamed Mojo angrily as he splashes the mud upset.

"I knew it, I knew it all the time!" said Kaa in disgust as he managed to put his cloak back on. "I tried to warn you, but no-o-o-o, you wouldn't listen. But as usual, your inability to listen has..." He then looked and gasped in horror as Mojo is about to smash the snake over the head with the mirror. "Wait, wait, wait! That brings seven years bad..."

He was too late as Mojo not only hit Kaa over the head with it, he also smashed right through it. Kaa groans as he continued, "Luck. Just as I known. And to make matters worst, that was your mother's mirror."

Mojo gasped in shock as he realized what he just did. He groaned, "Mommy!" He then begins to suck his thumb again. He stops as he realized some mud is on it. "I got a dirty thumb…"

And there's Chapter 2! Let's see who's playing who… along with some people I missed…

The Rooster singer is played by Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie series)

King Richard is played by Quigley (Sabrina The Animated Series)

Prince John is played by Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)

Sir Hiss is played by Kaa (Disney's the Jungle Book)

Guards are played by various characters, like the Dragonites (Pokemon)

If you have any more suggestions, please do so now! Anyway, review away!


End file.
